A World of Fragile Things
by ALMH
Summary: After Danny's death. Slight Harry/Ruth pairing.


The day after Danny's death, everything had seemed to return to close to normality, although the mood was more sombre, the entire place quieter. Adam hadn't turned up - he was still at home with Fiona. Zafar Younis had remained in the department, but kept himself mostly to himself. He'd never met Danny, but understood the need to let everyone else grieve. Malcolm and Colin remained in near silence, remaining in the main room rather than in the 'gadgets room' as a show of solidarity. Colin in particular had been friends with Danny, and every so often looked up to the desk where Danny should have been sitting, reminding himself that he really was gone. Ruth had scarcely spoke a word to anyone, and her eyes scarcely looked away from the files on her desk. Harry spent a great deal of time in his office. He felt guilty about Danny's death, and tried to keep himself isolated from all the people grieving for a death that he should have been able to prevent.

"Meeting room," Harry said loudly as he left his office. Almost in unison everyone stood up and headed straight for the meeting room, still barely speaking. Harry sat at the top of the table, Ruth and Zaf to his right, and Malcolm and Colin to his left.

There was a pause in which everyone settled themselves, before looking up to Harry. Just before Harry spoke the door opened behind him. Adam walked in, sitting next to Zaf. "Sorry I'm late." Harry acknowledged this interruption with a nod of his head.

"So, have we got anymore intelligence on the various terror threats?" He asked the room.

"GCHQ have sent through the telephone intercepts, but it doesn't look like they've said anything of importance," Ruth responded quietly, focussing on the pen she held in her hands and was turning it around. She looked exhausted, and had dark circles around her eyes, a fact that had not escaped Harry or Adam. Neither chose to comment at that moment in time, but merely ignored the obvious signs of exhaustion.

"We've been trying to get into the database," Malcolm started.

"But so far we've got nowhere," Colin continued. They were like a comedy duo, never one without the other. They both looked reasonably well, Harry observed, much better than Ruth anyway. He nodded.

"Well then, everyone can get back to work," Harry answered. "But before you all go, I would just like to say one thing." All eyes were now trained on him. "I know that you were all great friends with Danny, and we are all going to miss him. If anyone would like some time off... Well, you just have to ask." He stood up, and everyone took this as their cue to leave.

"Harry, can I have a word?" Adam asked as everyone else filed out. He nodded, and Adam followed him to his office. Harry sat down behind his desk, and gestured for Adam to start talking.

"How is Fiona?" Harry asked.

"Still upset. I think she is still in shock, but Wes is looking after her at home. I didn't come to talk to you about Fiona." Harry nodded, and motioned to Adam to sit down.

"What is the problem?" Harry asked.

"It's about Ruth." Harry nodded. "I don't think she's coping... I'm worried about her. How... how was she yesterday?"

"Devastated," Harry answered simply. "She nearly broke down, and this is Ruth! Ruth who never shows her feelings... She left while I had to talk to Special Forces - she must have taken the bus back." The two men looked at each other for a moment.

"Someone should try talking to her," Adam suggested.

"Who?"

"You." Harry stared at Adam. "You'd probably be best. She has known you the longest, she trusts you more than me." He didn't allow Harry to reply, continuing, "You two are closer than you both care to admit. You talk to her." He turned round, refusing to let Harry continue the conversation.

-=-

That evening the Grid emptied earlier than normal, although he could not be certain that this was not due, at least partially, to Adam forcing him to talk to her. Not that he didn't want to talk to Ruth, or for Ruth to be unable to talk to him, but he didn't feel that he was the right person. Still, he left the security of his office, and sat opposite Ruth.

She looked up as he came closer, watching as he pulled a chair over to sit on. They both stayed like that for a few moments, Harry not knowing what to say and Ruth not sure why he was there.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked, aware how meagre it sounded.

"Yes," she answered shortly. There was an awkward silence as he figured out what to ask next.

"We all miss him, Ruth..." she just nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "But I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine," she answered quietly.

"I don't think you are. When did you last eat?" She returned her focus to the work in front of her, ignoring him. "Ruth, please."

"Yesterday morning," she answered, not looking at him. He stood up, and held out his hand. Puzzled, she looked up at him.

"Come on, get your coat."

"Harry, I'm really not hungry," she protested.

"Tough, you're getting something to eat." Both watched each other, a contest of the wills. Finally she picked up her bag and coat. He gave her a weak smile, before fetching his own coat. Together they walked to the nearby Starbucks, neither speaking. They both ordered, then sat down at a table as far out of sight as possible, as though it were an operation.

"You didn't have to do all of this," she told him softly as he handed her her drink and sandwich. He sat down opposite her, with his own drink and sandwich.

"Maybe not," he answered, opening his sandwich. "You do know that I'm not going to let you leave until you've eaten that." She looked down at her own sandwich, and, sensing that this would be a battle that she had no chance of winning, reluctantly opened it, taking a bite.

"Happy?" she asked. He simply smiled, taking a bite of his own sandwich. Both happy not talking they remained silent until both had finished. Still in silence they left the busy cafe. "Harry," she finally said, "Thank you for this evening."

"No problem. Just make sure that you look after yourself." She nodded, then at her watch.

"I'd better be getting home," she told him, almost apologetically.

"I'll give you a lift home," he told her, quelling all attempts to say that she would be fine getting home on the bus. The air had cooled substantially during their dinner in Starbucks, and Ruth was grateful for the warmth of Harry's car, compared to a half hour wait outside for a bus. There was no driver waiting for them, no people watching. Just the two of them. As a result the journey home was comfortable and relaxed. Neither spoke, but neither needed to. They never did with each other.


End file.
